monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah
Monster X (モンスターＸ, Monsutā Ekkusu), also known by his alternate form Keizer Ghidorah (カイザーギドラ, Kaizā Gidora)or Also known as Dark Ghidorah, is a skeletal Ghidorah monster that appears as Godzilla's final enemy in Godzilla: Final Wars. Appearance As Monster X, he resembles a skeletal creature with skulls on his shoulders and a long double-tipped tail. As Keizer Ghidorah, he looks like a combination of King Ghidorah and Death Ghidorah, with three heads, four legs and a quadrupedal stance, dark golden skin, and two long whip-like tails. Monster X is 120 meters tall, 180 meters long, and weighs 60,000 tons. As Keizer Ghidorah, he is 140 meters tall, 200 meters long, and weighs 100,000 tons. Origins Monster X's origins are unknown. All that is known is that he is an alien creature of the Ghidorah species that served the Xiliens and came to Earth in the Gorath asteroid. It is unknown if Monster X is just a disguise for his true form of Keizer Ghidorah, or if Keizer Ghidorah is a more powerful form that Monster X can attain. History Millennium Era ''Godzilla: Final Wars'' Monster X was summoned as a trump card against Godzilla by the Xiliens. He was sent to Earth inside of the Gorath asteroid. Godzilla destroyed the asteroid with his atomic breath, but Monster X emerged from the asteroid and descended to Tokyo. Monster X proved to be a physical match for Godzilla, countering all of his attacks. Gigan soon arrived in Tokyo and double-teamed Godzilla with Monster X until Mothra arrived and knocked Gigan and Monster X over. Gigan flew off to fight Mothra, and the two monsters destroyed each other. Monster X and Godzilla continued to fight while the Earth Defense Force battled the Xiliens aboard their mothership. When the EDF destroyed the mothership, Monster X and Godzilla entered a beam lock, sending both monsters flying across the ruins of Tokyo. As Godzilla staggered to his feet, Monster X dropped onto all fours and sprouted two wings. He became covered in a thick golden armor and his shoulder skulls transformed into two fierce dragon heads. Monster X had become Keizer Ghidorah. Keizer Ghidorah bombarded Godzilla with gravity beams, and Godzilla countered with his atomic breath. Their beams locked again, but this time Ghidorah's easily overpowered Godzilla. Keizer Ghidorah used his gravity beams to lift and throw Godzilla across Tokyo. Keizer Ghidorah then kicked the downed Godzilla in the head repeatedly. With Godzilla on the verge of defeat, Keizer Ghidorah lifted Godzilla and bit down on him with all three heads, draining his life force. The EDF crew on the Gotengo witnessed Godzilla losing to Keizer Ghidorah, and Ozaki channeled his Keizer energy through the ship's Maser cannon. The Gotengo blasted Godzilla with the energy, revitalizing him. Godzilla released a nuclear pulse, freeing himself from Ghidorah's grip. Godzilla blasted one of Keizer Ghidorah's heads with his atomic breath, vaporizing it. One of Keizer Ghidorah's remaining heads spit a gravity beam at Godzilla, but Godzilla pulled the other head into the path of the beam, severing it. Godzilla grabbed the maimed Keizer Ghidorah by his tails and slammed him up and down. Finally, Godzilla swung Keizer Ghidorah into the air and let loose his spiral red heat beam, pushing Keizer Ghidorah into the depths of space and destroying him. Forms and Abilities Monster X * Levitation - Monster X can levitate in the air using unknown energies. * Gravity Beams - Monster X can fire four gravity beams at once, two from the eyes on his central head and one from the eye on each of his shoulder skulls. * Super Strength - Monster X possesses physical strength above Godzilla's own and can easily overpower him in a hand-to-hand battle. * Transformation - When his first form is not enough to destroy his enemy, Monster X can transmogrify himself into the more powerful Keizer Ghidorah. * Martial Artist Skills ''' Keizer Ghidorah * '''Telekinetic Gravity Beams - Keizer Ghidorah has the ability to fire more powerful gravity beams from his mouths. These beams possess telekinetic capabilities, allowing Keizer Ghidorah to pick up and toss opponents around with them. * Energy Drain - Keizer Ghidorah can drain an opponent's energy through his bite. The absorbed energy manifests itself as a bluish glow that spreads across Keizer Ghidorah's body. * Flight - Keizer Ghidorah possesses wings but does not ever fly in Godzilla: Final Wars. However in the IDW Godzilla comics, Keizer Ghidorah does use his wings to fly. Weaknesses As Keizer Ghidorah, Monster X loses his mobility and becomes slower and clumsier. He also seems to lose some of his intelligence and fights with brute strength rather than strategically. Keizer Ghidorah's heads are a weak point and can be incinerated by a direct blast of Godzilla's atomic breath and can also be severed by Keizer Ghidorah's own gravity beams. Trivia *Monster X is the third Ghidorah to appear in a Toho film. *Monster X's name is a reference to King Ghidorah's alias, Monster Zero. **"Keizer Ghidorah" comes from the German word "kaiser," meaning "emperor," and "Ghidorah," the name of the other members of his species, King Ghidorah and Death Ghidorah. Therefore, Keizer Ghidorah's name can be read as Emperor Ghidorah, suggesting he is of a higher rank than King Ghidorah. Videos External Links *Monster X on Wikizilla. Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Rubber Suits Category:Movie Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Flying Creatures Category:Articles in need of de-Wikification Category:Skeletons Category:Toho Category:Evil Creatures Category:Villains Category:Comic Book Monsters Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Intelligent Creatures